


Light-years Away (#2)

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [38]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: She was further away than she looked.





	Light-years Away (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 8 Jul 2017
> 
> Prompt: Light-Years Away (second of 2)

Garrus’ arms were both too strong and not strong enough.

She could break free, but not without hurting him. Not without her injured leg collapsing.

Instead, Liara took what comfort she could. In his stability. In his silence. 

He held her steady as the Normandy lifted from the battlefield. 

Harbinger had them in his sights, but she felt no fear. Somehow she knew the reaper’s attention was neither on her nor the Normandy.

They shared a common focus on the armored woman below.

Her love, whom she could see so clearly, but who may as well already be light-years away.


End file.
